The Devil and His Angel
by Uchihaa
Summary: Set before the encounter with Team 7, Zabuza and Haku take some time to relax during their mission. Confronted by feelings Zabuza has for his younger companion, he is afraid to express himself. Even so, they are able to share some tender moments [Oneshot]


_**A/N:**_ 'Ello person who just happens to be reading this. XD This, to be quite honest, is my first fanfiction. So, please, don't be too harsh. There are no real spoilers for Naruto in this fic, so it's safe to read if you haven't gotten as far as seeing Zabuza and Haku. Which I hope you have to even understand what's going on in the sort-of-storyline. But yeah, whatever, read it, review, and tell me if you like it, hate it, or think it's boring. Also, this is a simple oneshot, so there might not be any continuation, unless, like, it's highly in demand. Which, in my opinion, is kinda unlikely.

This fic contains the pairing ZabuHaku (Zabuza x Haku), fluff, sparkly eyes, and cuddling. Whoo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

- _**The Devil and His Angel**_ -

He was beautiful. Everything the boy did, in every way possible. It was just... Right. The graceful way he carried himself as he walked, and how he looked so angelic, so peaceful when sleeping.

Zabuza thought quietly to himself, those rather cold eyes giving off a small vibe of fondness towards his smaller, younger companion who insisted to be used. To be his tool. His weapon. Who gave himself so willingly to the Missing-nin, without question or second thought. Zabuza had never seen, or even heard of such loyalty as Haku so fearlessly portrayed.

"Zabuza-san..--" Came the soft voice, and a bowl was ever-so-gently nudged against the older ninja's muscled shoulder. "I got you some water." Haku would say, smiling sweetly, eyes sparkling with content.

Zabuza had seated himself at the base of a large tree, relaxing in the cool shade which protected him from the warm July sun. Looking up, he'd gingerly take the bowl with one hand while the other came to pull down the bandages which blocked his mouth, his eyes somewhat soft towards the boy who now stood beside him. "Arigatou, Haku.." He'd murmur, lifting the bowl to his lips to take a sip of the cool water.

The surrounding area was quite pleasant. Songbirds chirped and cooed their afternoon lullaby, the occasional cricket struggling to incorporate it's own tune into the ambiental melody of the vast forest. The two ninjas had found a small, grassy opening to rest for a bit. Their travel to catch up with Tazuna-san and assasinate him was somewhat tiring, especially for the Missing-nin, considering Zabuza was carrying his signature cleaver that looked to be pretty heavy.

Nevertheless, the two seemed to be enjoying their time of rest, Haku especially. Although poised and sweet-natured, the boy simply couldn't help himself upon noticing the flowing river nearby. It was hot, and Haku came from a frostbitten, snowy village, and despite the few years he's spent with Zabuza, he still wasn't quite used to the heat.

Quietly, Zabuza took another sip of the water before placing the bowl beside him, dark eyes shifting to gaze up at Haku, getting a sweet expression in return. There was a few good moments of absolute silence between them before the older ninja decided to speak. "..Haku, relax. You don't have to stand there all day."

"Gomen.." He'd reply simply, sweetly, taking the oppertunity to seat himself beside the larger man.

"...Zabuza-san..?" Haku would say, voice almost in a timid sort of whisper.

"Hm?" Came the dull reply, though sounding mildly interested.

"Why do you think the birds sing?" He asked, voice soft and somewhat neutral.

Dark eyes would shift to the boy beside him, still quiet, but almost thoughtful-looking.

"Are they really so content? So happy just being alive, that the only way to express it is to sing their hearts out? To fly free and go wherever they want, whenever they want.. To be without a care in the world..." Haku spoke softly, his eyes drawing half-lidded. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if life was like that, Zabuza-san?"

The Missing-nin, although quiet, was actually taking in Haku's words. He listened to everything the boy had to say, even if he didn't look it sometimes.. To be free like a bird, eh? That was something only his dreams could truely make possible. Unfortunately, he was under Gatou's thumb by now, but at least he was promised a hefty reward in turn for killing off Tazuna-san since the Demon Brothers failed rather miserably in attempt to do so.

"...Hai, it would be.." Zabuza would murmur softly.

A gentle breeze blew past them, warmed by the summer. Haku lifted a slender hand to brush away at the long, dark bangs which flowed about his angelic face. The long strands were pulled into a comfortable bun at the top-back of the boy's head, helping to prevent him from becoming overheated.

Both hands would then rise a little, nimble fingers carefully loosening the sash around his waistline which secured his yukata, allowing the breeze to blow through and eventually cool him in the shade of the tree.

Zabuza watched the boy, silent. Thin, almost non-existant eyebrows would rise and soften above his eyes as he observed the beautiful creature which had seated itself so casually close at his side.

He looked fragile, as if he would break beneath the lightest of touches, or fall apart in the softest embrace. There was no doubt the boy admired, and loved Zabuza for taking him in; No doubt that Haku would never betray his companion's trust and his loyalty towards

him. To serve and protect that precious someone.. Even if it meant his own death.

Allowing his legs to straighten out across the grassy floor, Zabuza would shift his weight just a little, making himself more comfortable against the tree.

Haku watched him, and couldn't help but smile a little. Creeping a little closer, the boy lifted a hand, the dark green-blue nailpolish glinting dully in a stray beam of sunlight which shot through the tree's branches. Gingerly, he'd tug at the end of the bandage which concealed half of the Missing-nin's face, slowly yet gently unraveling.

Blinking a time or two, Zabuza looked a little confused and suprised at the same time. Curious, also. He wondered what Haku was up to..

"Zabuza-san --" Haku would coo out as soon as the last bit of bandage was pulled away, allowing it to fall limply about Zabuza's neck and shoulders. "It's hot. I'm sure you're smothering with that on.." The boy would state, sounding a little concerned, though had promptly taken care of the problem.

Zabuza would give a small snort, the noise sounding more appreciative than scolding as he lifted a hand of his own to wipe away the little beads of sweat which had formed on his face.

"You're wearing a wool turtleneck with a yukata over it." Zabuza would quip casually, casting the boy a somewhat blank look.

As soon as Zabuza had said that, Haku's hands slid down once again to his sash, and this time, he untied it and opened up his yukata considerably. Taking the long strip of cloth, he folded it neatly and set it aside, looking rather content with himself afterward.

Refraining himself from rolling his eyes with pleased amusement, and also holding back a smile, he noted to be careful now that his face was revealed.

Haku would allow his eyes to drift shut as another breeze blew past, his loosened yukata slipping down past his shoulders a bit, showing more of the turtleneck which looked torturous to wear in the middle of summer.

"Hmph." Came the gruff, yet soft sound of the Missing-nin, lifting a hand to, with a bit of hesitance, cup the side of Haku's sweet face, the pad of his thumb stroking across the boy's pale cheek in a fond manner.

"Mmm..?" Haku would murr throatily, eyes opening, though half-lidded. He would then smile as he saw Zabuza, tilting his head to the side to lean into the other's callous touch.

Before he knew it, Zabuza's knuckles gently grazed Haku's cheek over and over again in the fondest of caresses, his own eyes falling half-lidded.

"So beautiful.." He'd murmur, feeling slightly encouraged as he watched Haku, a rosy tint creeping onto the boy's cheeks at the compliment.

"Z-Zabuza-san.." Haku would purr out in the softest manner possible, voice laced with content, feeling a tad bashful.

Finally, Zabuza couldn't help but crack a small smile. Unfortunately, he was weary from their traveling, so he was a bit limited in mobility due to his worn, sore muscles.

Deep down, Zabuza was scared. Terrified of the boy. Afraid to actually touch him for fear of tainting the pure-as-snow innocence that was Haku.

But the selfish demon inside always reminded him that the boy was his. Haku gave himself to Zabuza by his own will, unable to stand the lonely feeling of huddling on that snow-clodded bridge and just be useless. He yearned to have a purpose in life. Something to live for. To protect.

Without Zabuza having expected it, Haku gently pulled away from the other's hand. Not to get away from him, but to get icloser/i.

Maneuvering himself so he no longer sat on his knees, Haku shifted his weight before leaning and snuggling up against the older, larger man, nuzzling into one side of Zabuza's chest as he made himself comfortable.

Zabuza, slightly suprised, stiffened a bit as Haku cuddled against him, but gradually relaxed over a period of a few moment's time. Hand rising once more, callous fingers would then slip past the collar of the turtleneck to knead and press gently at the back of the boy's neck. They soaked in each other's presence, calmed by the summer's warmth and weary from walking.

_'...Haku..'_, Zabuza thought silently to himself the moment he saw those sparkling eyes drift shut in utmost content. It took no longer than a few minutes before he realized the boy had fallen asleep against him.

Carefully, Zabuza would wrap a strong arm as gently as possible around the boy's slender torso, bringing him closer, if even possible. _'He doesn't realize just how precious he is.. To me...'_

Haku soothed his nerves, which eventually caused Zabuza to join Haku in the sweet bliss of slumber, lulled to sleep by the ambience of the forest, and the comfort the boy offered.

**-FIN-**


End file.
